


Hospitals and CD's.

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: But chill sober, Drabble, Gamzee's in hospital bc of reasons, Humanstuck, Other, Sober Gamzee, but knowing me I won't, maybe I'll do something w/ this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Gamzee's been getting worse. The other day when Eridan visited, Gamzee barely talked to him, but to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitals and CD's.

Lately, Gamzee's been getting worse. The other day when Eridan visited, Gamzee barely talked to him, but to themselves.  
Now Eridan was sitting in his car worriedly. Okay, he knew Gamzee was bad, but this was ridiculous. Sighing, he got out of car and locked it, before making his way to the hospital.

The crisp, cold and sharp air of winter quickly attacked Eridan. He wrapped the scarf around himself better, only to stop and stare at it. How he got the scarf was on his and Gamzee's third anniversary. Gamzee had managed to get him out on the beach and showed Eridan a little cave that only they and Feferi knew about.  
It was their little hidey-hole— the place where they'd go when they needed a good cry.  
They took Eridan to that beautiful little cave where everything sparkled from the water where the light outside reflected. There were some sea dragons in the water, which was utterly beautiful. Not to mention blue ring octopi.  
The memory made Eridan smile as he hugged the scarf. It was one of the times before the accident.  
Before Gamzee stopped being… properly Gamzee. But of course, Eridan loved them all the same. Gamzee was still Gamzee when they were happy, they just have another side to them now.  
A car driving past pulled Eridan out of his thoughts. He waited at the lights before hurriedly crossing, his breath leaving big puffs of mist in their waste.

It took about five minutes before Eridan got to Gamzee again, and he loosened his scarf. Once walking into Gamzee's room, the Makara was staring silently ahead of them with a blank expression. They weren't staring at anything, and they weren't thinking of anything- not even day dreaming. Just… staring off.  
"Hey Gam," Eridan said, walking over and sitting next to Gamzee, although frowned when they didn't react. "Gamzee, hello." He enunciated, and Gamzee slowly turned, smiling at Eridan lowly.  
"Hey, beloved," Gamzee said quietly, simply smiling at Eridan as much as they could.  
"Hey Gam, you doin' okay?" Eridan asked, cautiously moving closer. He knew Gamzee could get grumpy easily- not to mention violent. Gamzee nodded at the question, causing Eridan to sigh in relief. "That's good, an' how's the food? I brought you Mac-" Eridan started but Gamzee was already nodding madly. "A course ya want it." Eridan said, smiling a bit himself as he pulled out some MacDonald's from his bag and handed it to Gamzee. "Here." He said.  
Gamzee took the MacDonald's and ate it, although much slower than how they used to eat. Eridan thought nothing of it. It could have been from how bad the hospital food was.

After a while of silence and Gamzee eating, for the first time in weeks, Gamzee broke the silence. "'Ey beloved." Gamzee whispered. "Could… could you get that dvd, there?" They asked, pointing to a CD in a box on a ledge not too far from Gamzee, but too far for them to reach on their own.  
The CD was labeled 'gamzee's MOTHERFUCKIN music.' why the nurses let Gamzee name it that who knows. Then again they might've gone violent. Eridan handed the dvd to Gamzee, who chuckled and held it.  
"Beloved, you see this?" They asked, rather loudly and with a wheeze of a laugh. They showed it to Eridan who nodded. "I need you to take this," they whispered, taking Eridan's hand, kissing it gently. "And keep it." Gamzee added, holding Eridan's hand around it.  
"A course Gam', I'll alw-ways keep w-what you giwe me," Eridan said before picking up the scarf and putting it around Gamzee. "I mean, I still hawe this," he said, making Gamzee chortle.  
"You're a miracle beloved."


End file.
